Scars
by Gemakai
Summary: Things become more trecherous as Dante's missions continue. 10 Ch. up!
1. Bang! New Job

Scars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DMC. What? You think I did?  
  
Chapter I: Bang! Brand New Job for me!  
  
The nightmare won't end. It'll continue to grow as it consumes your hell spawned soul. No one can save you; No one will come to your rescue. And no one will care if you die, because they'll already be dead. You cannot stop their inevitable destruction. Besides, why would they accept someone like you? The scars of your past cannot be healed.  
  
"Stop! Just shut up!" The young half-breed screamed, curling into her corner in the old dark dungeon. "Leave me alone!"  
  
But why? You must know these things, or else humanity will cease to be. You see, very soon, you will be meeting one like yourself and one man will stand against them. You must choose if you will fight them or with them.  
  
"Who.who are you!?" The black haired girl asked, but she received no response. "Wait! Tell me who you are!!" Her cries for answers were in vain, as nothing more came to her. "Don't Go!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Yello? Devil May Cry!" Dante answered the phone, and nodded his head several times as the speaker gave the facts of a job. "Uh-huh. Well, I'm sorry, we're closed. Huh? When did we close? About five seconds ago." Then, without hesitation, the demon slayer hung up. "Geez, honest to god, have I really killed every demon known to man? God damn, it's been a boring week!"  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in walked a cloaked figure. Dante smiled at this, because if there was anything he had learned in his years of fighting demons it would be two things. One was to kill the demons before they kill you. The other was that cloaked people normally meant that a demon job was near. Dante watched the figure and saw nice curves. Without a doubt, it was a woman, a sexy one at that. "Hey there." He said as smoothly as he did when interested. "What do ya need?"  
  
The cloaked woman came before Dante's desk and examined the items on it. Several bills, ten pizza boxes with pizza, old and new, in them, and two hand guns with the words "Ebony" engraved on the darker colored one and "Ivory" on the lighter one. With just those guns, the woman was not impressed a bit. But then, she viewed the wall and the many trophies on it and she could tell this was indeed the famous half demon that defeated the dark lord Mundus. "Dante Sparda. So finally we meet each other."  
  
"And you might you be, missy?"  
  
"I am Morrigan and I have a special proposition for you."  
  
"I'm listening, go on."  
  
"Someone very important to me and you is locked up, and she cannot get out on her own, even with her great power."  
  
"A search and rescue mission, huh? What will be in my way?"  
  
"I assure you many foul demons await you. You see, she is that important to them as to me and you."  
  
"Wait a tick. What do you mean she's important to me and you?" The cloaked woman giggled and smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing; she'll just play a major role in your future."  
  
Dante raised a brow, his interest growing, "Really? What's the pay?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't care if there was a reward or not, seeing how there are many demons to slay."  
  
Dante chuckled, "And you thought right, Miss Morrigan. When do we leave?"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at a mansion blanketed with a sheet of snow, a helicopter lowered down on the roof. Out of it walked a bald man, with cold eyes. He was greeted by another man wearing a blue suit and a scar upon his forehead. "Mr. Yami, how was your trip to Japan?"  
  
The bald man, Yami, looked at his servant and sneered, "It went very well, Mundan. Those bitches say they'll do anything to get back their half sister."  
  
"What do you want them to do, Mr. Yami? Surely, you do realize that either way, you would win." Mundan explained, "You want to use the girl's power to kill humans all over the world, just to get revenge on those whom you hate. But if the Night clan gets her back, they too will do the same as you would. Perhaps, you should make an alliance with them."  
  
Yami just chuckled and began into his mansion, removing his coat as he entered. "My friend, Mundan, as easy as that sounds; I would like to get the most out of this as I do everything. Your father knew this trait. His only mistake was that he underestimated his enemies." Mundan nodded, with nothing to say back to his master.  
  
They climbed down a spiral flight of stairs, finding themselves in a pitch black room. Yami's servant snapped his fingers and the room began to glow a dim red, giving the two some light to navigate. They reach the far back, where they were greeted by two Blade warriors (You know, those lizard things). Mundan merely waved his hand and the two Blades retreated into the darkness. Yami and his servant then came to a cell door, where he took out a key and unlocked it. They entered the cell and looked to the corner where their prisoner trembled in fear.  
  
"Why so scared?" Mundan inquired, "You're a demon, and fear should be unknown to you." But their prisoner didn't stop shaking, making Yami's servant smile. "Oh yes, I forgot. You want to be like those weak humans. Forget it. You're a devil just like us and you'll never be human."  
  
"Now, Mundan, let's not be so harsh on the poor half-breed. We do need her, you know." Yami noted, "Besides, humans aren't all that bad. If she wants human emotions then we'll teach them to her."  
  
Mundan raised a brow at his master, "I do not understand. Humans will always be weak, because of their feelings."  
  
"What I mean is that we teach her pain, hatred, sorrow, and despair. Let's teach her how horrible it is to be human. That is, if you do not mind."  
  
Mundan sneered, "With pleasure, master Yami." He walked over to the fearful girl and raised his fist, which started to glow bloody red. Then, his hand came down and sent the half-breed to other side of the cell. The prisoner lifted herself off the soil and glared at Mundan. The demonic torturer laughed, "Yes, that's right; get angry. Despise me with all your heart. That will bring out the demon in you!" He took a step towards the prisoner, before a Sin Scissor came out of the wall and saluted to him.  
  
"Mundan, sir! Several of our marionette forces have reported two intruders. They said it was a man in red wielding a massive sword, and a cloaked woman using a kudachi."  
  
"Intruders, eh?" Yami spoke, "Seems those bitches in Japan decided to send in a rescue team for our friend here. No matter, your Marionettes should've been able to take care of them, easily. Right, Mundan?"  
  
Mundan didn't respond immediately, as though he was in a trance, "That's strange," he said, "Six of my demon soldiers' energy have just vanished." He smiled, "This is interesting."  
  
***  
  
In a snowy wilderness far outside of the mansion, Dante had just put away his sword across his back, "Heh, piece of cake!" He turned around to see Morrigan beheading a marionette with her Japanese blade. "You're no beginner at this, I see."  
  
The mysterious woman sheathed her weapon and turned to the demon slayer, "Trust me, I've been in situations, ten times worse than you normally are in." She continued down the path they were on, and Dante followed behind, his hand on the hilt of his blade. He understood that there would be many demons to fight, but he didn't know what other horrors awaited him further.  
  
***  
  
Gemakai-My first DMC, what do you think? R&R please 


	2. Bizarre Knight

Scars  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own DMC, or else I would have Dante say to all the new games heroes coming out "Follow this you bastards!"  
  
***  
  
Chapter II: Bizarre Knight  
  
Dante followed his partner, Morrigan, through the snow filled forest, constantly taking out his sword to slay five or six Marionettes at a time. However, at this point, he was growing annoyed at the small, far too simple attacks. "Why don't they send their entire force now and save me the trouble?"  
  
"Because they didn't expect you to come and besides, a normal human would be long dead by this point." Morrigan stated, having Dante decide to just push it aside and continue on. You know, less talking, more killing and you'll get done soon enough. Suddenly Morrigan stopped with Dante's eyes fixed on her. He figured another attack was coming and readied his sword, yet again. "Relax, it isn't demons. Look." She lifted a hand and Dante raised his gaze to behold a bar gate and beyond that, a great mansion.  
  
After gazing in marvel for a minute, Dante commented, "Well, sure, it's big, but is the service good?" He chuckled, only to receive a confused look from Morrigan. After realizing he just an idiot of himself, Dante continued to the gate. He pushed against it with no avail, "It's locked, and pushing won't work."  
  
"Well, there's always the alternative." Dante smirked as this and broke down the gate with a swing of his blade. Then, he stepped aside and gave room for Morrigan to enter first. As she past him, she said to him, "You know more than I thought."  
  
***  
  
"They've reached the main door, master Yami." Mundan said, with no sign of panic in his voice, as he stared outside a window invisible to the duo below. "What do you intend to do now?"  
  
Yami grinned and raised his amethyst cane to his eyes. His grin changed into an evil sneer as he raised the end of it to the ceiling, "Cyblade, come forth with your sword of darkness." At that moment, the space in the air was filled with a violet mist and a rip opened in it, revealing the darkest place in the history of mankind. Mundan's cold crimson eyes watched with interest at the rip in time and space. Then, out of it came.  
  
A metal hand. Yami's sinister face vanished into a look of confusion. Did something go wrong in the process of summoning this beast? Suddenly, another item fell out of the portal, a part of an arm. Another arm piece came out, and then a foot and several more pieces of arms and legs fell out of the portal. Then a torso and hip piece fell out of the rip. After all those metal items fell to the floor, an organic being hovered out. It was an eye, with purple muscle surrounding it. It brought the metal pieces of a body up and assembled into the demonic being he was. Yami's sneer returned as he approached the monster. He lifted his jewel cane to the bizarre creature and it snatched it out of Yami's hand. Immediately after the creature took hold of it, the gem staff changed from a solid into a form of energy, which flew into the being and existed in him.  
  
Mundan smirked and Yami said to his summoned creature, "You know what to do."  
  
***  
  
They devil hunter and his partner entered the main hall of the mansion, where they encountered many Blade warriors. The creatures hissed and screeched at the intruders and some jumped at them, baring their vicious fangs. Those who jumped at the duo received a bullet to choke on. They enemy then ran at the two, donned with rusted helmets and shields; and as they reached the intruders, their battle began. Dante swung his sword fiercely against the many lizard creatures, shattering their armor, bones, and several skulls. Meanwhile Morrigan avoided breaking the armor; instead her kudachi slid through eye openings in helmets and it pierced through the demons' scaly skin as it shot their chests. Dante swung his dragon hilted sword up and sliced a Blade's head cleanly off its shoulders. The swing was followed by a thrust behind him, sending his sword through another monster. He kicked it off before drawing his dark pistol, Ebony. The devil hunter ejected a bullet right through a Blade's eye and out the back it's head, shattering the helmet of the Blade behind it; Morrigan then slid her kudachi through the back of it.  
  
They looked around at the sight of the dead lizard demons scatter through the hall with their blood smear across the stone wall and floor. The white haired demon slayer raised a brow and looked at his cloaked companion, "I think we're done here." The other silently agreed and both continued. The door at the end of the hall reached to the ceiling, decorated nearly every each with rubies, sapphires, emeralds. Dante couldn't care less if this guy was the wealthiest man in the world. If your guards happen to be demons then you must be evil. The devil hunter reached forward to the handle and pushed gently, his adrenaline running and his senses alert.  
  
Inside, Dante saw nothing, but a cathedral with several large holes in the roof. He turned to Morrigan, who said, "I know it may not look like it, but that is the shortest way to where our target awaits. Now, go in!" The demon slayer didn't say anything, but went in anyway. But as soon as his body passed the door way, the gem imbedded door swung shut, separating the two. Not even, their voices could reach each other. Dante went back to the door and attempted to open, but they was no door handle to open it with. Suddenly, he heard many clanks from behind. He turned and saw many metal body parts lying on the ground. Then, a purple eye with purple lids came down and, with its energy, formed a body with the metal parts. Dante started in awe, feeling a strange power emit from this demon and simply disgusted in the monster's odd form.  
  
"What.are you?" He managed to say, before the creature swung its hand to the side, releasing a violet energy. It then took hold of the energy, changing it into a bizarre blade with dark runes. Dante took out his sword as well, sensing, no, knowing a fight was to occur soon.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark dungeon, the prisoner, bleeding from the wounds given to her, sat and attempted crying to relieve her pain, but nothing came; not even a whimper. She stopped as the cell doors slid open and in came Mundun, smiling an evil smile. The prisoner crawled back into her corner farthest away from Mundun. He walked calmly towards the prisoner and lifted her up from the corner to his face.  
  
"Do you still hope to be human?" he asked, but the prisoner didn't reply but bowed her head in sorrow. "Idiot!" Mundan yelled at her and threw her against the wall, adding another bruise to her back. "How many times must I tell you? Just give up hope and accept your heritage. Nothing good will come from you, because demons create death and misery, while destroying everything else."  
  
The captive slowly got to her knees, and stared blankly at the wall, hearing Mundan continued, "We keep you here, you'll destroy. You go back to the Night Clan, you'll destroy. No matter what, you'll ruin everything around you because of what you are." The prisoner still said nothing, because of the pain and guilt inside of her heart. A glimmer caught her eye as Mundan tossed a dagger before her. "If you cannot bare the truth then simply end your suffering and go back to the underworld from whence you came." She stared at the weapon before her, wide-eyed, not bothering to look to Mundan as he left.  
  
She reached forward to the dagger, seeing resolve in it.  
  
***  
  
Gemakai- Bum bum bum! Things do not look good for our heroes. Dante and Morrigan have been separated. Our favorite Demon Slayer must fight an evil oddity from hell. And what will happen to the one they are trying to save? Will it all their fighting be meaningless? R&R and hopefully the next chapter will come soon. 


	3. Rose Warrior

Scars  
  
Disclaimer: Hold on, let me check..Nope, still don't own DMC.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3: Rose Warrior  
  
Dante stood before the oddity of a demon, holding the dragon hilt of his sword firmly. He charged the creature and aimed his blade towards the only living thing on it, the eye. If Dante got this hit, the rest of the battle would be a cinch. The tip of the sword was just ten feet from accomplishing this; now, five feet, wait, just one foot now. But then, the demon used its free arm as a barrier, deflecting the demon slayer's attack, rendering him defenseless for a second. Unfortunately, a second was all that the monster needed. It struck Dante's gut with all the pieces of its arm, before upper cutting him 30 feet into the air. Then, the demon catapulted itself into the air to Dante's height and struck the back of his head with the blunt end of its sword, driving the devil hunter into the ground.  
  
The oddity came down beside Dante's body and lifted its sword above the demon slayer's back. But before it killed Dante, he rolled from the blade and used his own weapon to smack the sword. Then he flipped back, taking out Ivory and fired at the monster's eye before he landed. The creature blocked it with ease, and then shot out all the parts of his arms at Dante.  
  
"Bad move!" The devil hunter stated and he charged at the creature again, but this time, he was surrounding by an electric aura and his speed increased tenfold. The metal pieces were sliced into oblivion as Dante passed them and the monster's eye received a blade through it before it felt the pain. It screeched a shrill sound as the item that made out its body fell to the ground. Then, the demon exploded into a purple light, blinding Dante for a moment before it faded. The devil hunter picked up his sword and sheathed it across his back.  
  
**  
  
"Master, it seems that summon of yours has failed." Mundan said, coldly to Yami.  
  
Yami glanced up to Mundan, "Yes, I sensed it, too. It seems that these intruders are no ordinary humans." He looked to the corner, where a pair of eyes stared back at him. "Petalir, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing, just curious of something." The owner of the emerald eyes came out, his black bangs just above them. His attire was white mystic suit, lined with crimson and gold, and a green trench coat over the suit. "I would like to fight those intruders to relieve a thought that has existed in my mind."  
  
"No! You stay here and you both kill them!" Yami ordered.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. You called my master and me here to guard your worthless life. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Worthless? What do you mean?"  
  
"What my servant here means is that you are of no importance to me." Mundan explained, "You rely on others too much; you can't do anything by yourself." Yami looked back to Mundan and began to felt something he never felt before.  
  
It was fear; fear of being betrayed by his own men ran through him. Mundan stepped up to him, smiling evermore sinister. He grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Now, listen, I'll take care of everything; the intruders, our captive, and the Night Clan. You just relax and die." Mundan threw Yami into the air and unleashed several bolts of dark energy through him. Yami died before he touched the ground, cursing Mundan in last thoughts. Mundan gazed at Petalir, whose expression hadn't changed, and said to him, "You go and stall our intruders. I'm going to check on our captive."  
  
"Yes sir." Petalir said his voice empty of feeling. He began down to where he would meet intruders afterwards. Mundan also started his trek back to the dungeon, and once he got there. He found the prisoner, still holding the dagger in front of her eyes, pondering if this decision was the right one.  
  
"So, you have yet to end it." He said to her.  
  
The prisoner looked up from the knife, her crimson eyes empty of hope, and replaced with sorrow. "Why," she said, weakly, "Why can't I cry? That's all I want."  
  
"Forget it, demons don't cry, and trying only shows yours weakness." The male demon said, his eyes never leaving her. "You have a choice, submit to the truth and end your suffering, or join me and finally have a purpose in existence."  
  
"But.I." The captive looked back at the dagger, the pain inside her continued to grow.  
  
"I'll give you some more time to decide. I'm expecting someone." And Mundan stepped out of the cell.  
  
**  
  
Dante and Morrigan, together once more, hurried through the mansion, up and down flights of stairs and through hordes of Marionettes, Blades, and Sins.  
  
They began up another staircase, but this one was far longer than any other they had climbed. Worst yet, they were followed by many Frost warriors, hell-bent on destroying them. Constantly, Dante was forced to turn around and unleashes a flare of hell's fire onto one or two. They were so many, that even Morrigan had throw shurikens, just to keep them back. They were losing hope fast, but suddenly, Dante stopped and ordered Morrigan to go on. He glared at the Frosts, a burning glow in his eyes. The creatures leapt at him, raising their claws to attack, but they tactics failed. Dante jumped over the attacking forces, and in his right hand, a burning power grew. "Take this, you morons!" He taunted them as he came to the ground and slammed his burning fist into it.  
  
As soon as his fists slammed the stone stairs, the Frosts near him were engulfed in flames. Their icy power faded from their hands, and armor shattered like glass and the pain raged within them as flames from hell burnt through their skin. Morrigan, not too far ahead, stared with fear and shock. How could a half human like him be powerful enough that with a single attack, an entire force of powered monster was wiped clean from the living world? Dante got back on his feet and looked around, nodding at the dead demons surrounding him. He resumed his climbed and in no time, reached the surprised Morrigan. As he passed her, he heard her say, "You are the son of the Dark Knight Sparda! There is definitely no doubt in my mind now."  
  
The devil hunter glanced at her, "What? You mean I wasn't what you thought me to be?"  
  
"Well, at first no, but now, you're five times more."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. Now, let's go." And they continued to the top, where they found an open door, leading into an office. Both of them went in at the same time, weapons drawn. Inside they saw a bald man dead body rotting in the side, but that didn't get their attention; the emerald eyed man in the center did.  
  
"Petalir..." Morrigan whispered his name.  
  
"Hello, Morrigan and the Dark Knight Dante. I have heard much about you."  
  
Dante smirked, "Yeah, and I guess you want to kill me too, right?"  
  
"No, actually, I should thank you for banishing Mundus. You have my gratitude." Dante stared at Petalir in confusion. Why would this guy be grateful that he killed the lord of the underworld? "However, I have my orders to fight you. Do forgive me for this?" Petalir reached into his sleeve and pulled out.a rose? Dante laughed at this, seeing no true harm from his weapon of choice, but Morrigan did not lower her guard, but enforced it.  
  
Petalir aimed the rose to them and it began to shine gold. As it shimmered, its form changed shape; from a gentle rose into a long sword with a decorated hilt in a fashion of a flower. Now, Dante was interested, "All right, I'll fight y-"  
  
"No, I will." Morrigan spoke, raising her hand in front of Dante to stop him. "I understand that you like a challenge, but I insist that this fight be mine." Morrigan stepped forward, full of intent to fight.  
  
Petalir's emotionless expression didn't change; he only discarded his trench coat smoothly, prepared for battle. Morrigan did the same with her cloak and that was when Dante saw how she really looked. Her footwear included black boots with small blades on the end of them; probably used to jump to walls and stick to them. Her clothing was a skin tight, blood red ninja gi and armor over her belly. Her hands were equipped with gauntlets that had tiny climbing blades upon the knuckles of them. As for her face, Dante would describe it as pale, yet full of life and her topaz eyes went beautifully with her auburn hair.  
  
Dante stared with his face a light scarlet and he would've stared if forever if Petalir's voice didn't break his trance. "Dark Knight, to your left, you will find a door leading down. There will be no forces against you, but Mundan will await your arrival. Best, you take caution, when fighting him." Again, Dante was confused about this man. "I am not trying to trick, but that is where your target suffers. Hurry and go to her." The devil hunter looked to Morrigan, who just nodded to him, believing in Petalir's words. So Dante search the left side of the office and indeed found a door, which he hurried down. Petalir and Morrigan, of course, remained in the room staring at each other; one full of anger, the other empty of everything.  
  
"Why Petalir?" Morrigan began, "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to help her."  
  
"And I do, Morrigan." The Rose Knight replied, hanging his weapon by his side. "But there's nothing I can do at this point. Mundan forced me to serve him. If I didn't he would kill her as well as my family." Petalir lowered his head; a trace of sadness filled his eyes. "You know well that my mother and father are too old to defend themselves, and my sister is no fighter. What choices did I have? My power is nothing compared to Mundan's, that's why I have placed my hope in Sparda's son."  
  
Morrigan's eyes were drain of anger, knowing that this indeed was the truth. "So, that means...that we don't have to fight."  
  
"Alas, I'm afraid we must. Like I said, they are my orders." His grip tightened on the sword as he raised it to a battle stance. "If I fail my orders to stall you, then they will be killed. Please, forgive me." Then, he dashed forward, locking blades with the ninja's kudachi.  
  
Morrigan pushed against her opponent's Rose Blade, using all of her might to knock him back, but Petalir didn't budge even an inch. So Morrigan took an alternative; she ducked under the blades and sent her left fist into Petalir's stomach. The Rose Knight winced a little before reeling a leg back and striking Morrigan in the chest wit his knee. The blow was powerful; powerful enough to send the female ninja into the wall. Petalir stared to the woman clutching to her chest, breathing heavily, with a look of disappointment upon his face. "You're holding back."  
  
The woman lifted her head to Petalir, "I...don't want to..."  
  
Although, none could see it, Petalir felt sympathy for the ninja. I'm sorry, but I must do this. I know you are much stronger than this. Show your strength to me." Morrigan glared to the Rose Knight; she took a breath and got to her feet. She gritted her teeth as demonic wings formed on her back, ripping through her gi, and a smaller pair of wings appeared in her hair.  
  
"All right." She said, "I'm ready now. Let's go!"  
  
**  
  
Gemakai-And the third chapter is done! We're about to draw to a close with this mission. But that doesn't mean this story is over; not by a long shot  
  
Kora-You know, this is actually pretty good.  
  
Gemakai-Thanks Kora. Now, Review away all my friends out there who bothered to read this. 


	4. Final Trial

Scars

Disclaimer: Go away, I don't own Devil May Cry

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Trial

_Do you still carry hope? Hope will do nothing for you. It will not end your nightmare. Only when you are free will the nightmare end._

"But..." The prisoner's blood red eyes glared at the dagger in her hand. "If they...What if they...?"

_Who? Those intruders?_ the voice chuckled_. I have no doubt that they will take you away from this place. But that will not set you free. I assure you, you'll know when you're free.

* * *

_

Morrigan stood before Petalir in her complete demon form and immediately did Petalir noticed a great change in her strength, but no fear came to his mind, only satisfaction. The demon ninja charged Petalir again, but at an unprecedented speed, and swung her kodachi—which glowed now a shining gold—at the Rose Knight's sword. Unable to predict the attack, Petalir's weapon slipped from his hand and he received the ninja's weapon through his gut. Morrigan glared up at him, her face now carrying the look of disappointment.

"You're holding back too, aren't you? I know you are."

Petalir grinned and slid the sharp edge of the Japanese blade across his bare hand, cutting it open. Then, by throwing the blood of his hand into Morrigan's eyes, Petalir blinded her temporarily. Morrigan stumbled away, struggling to get the thick crimson out of her stinging eyes. Petalir hurried to his katana and recovered it. As her eyes cleared, a sharp pain coiled itself around her wrists and neck and dug into her skin. She saw the Rose Knight, holding a weapon which looked as nun chucks do, but in an extended form. The blade of the katana was evenly separated by chain links now, thus creating a deadly chain of numerous blades. Shock, which stemmed from the wielding of this exotic weapon aimed upon her, only intensified her pain. Her pain intensified, and the worst part was, he did not relent. Petalir held onto his chain blade as it tightened around her and he pulled it above his head, bringing the demon ninja over him and onto the cabinet behind him, crushing the aged wood. Then, he brought Morrigan down onto the desk in the office, thus producing a similar result. The ninja, bleeding severely from the recently inflicted wounds, barely managed even labored breathing.

'Maybe Dante should have done this fight,' she thought regretfully. 'Even with my full strength unveiled, my powers do not compare.' Though this was true, Morrigan also knew that there was an even greater force beyond the stairs leading to the dungeon. Dante would undoubtedly have to fight with full potential if he were to fight and win.

Petalir dramatically raised the hilt of the chain blade into the air and then jolted it up and back down again, slamming Morrigan solidly into the floor. She screeched her pain, unable to take much more of this torture. The blades of the chain released their blood thirsty grip on Morrigan's neck and wrists, and with a flick of his wrist, Petalir snapped the nun chuck weapon back into the original katana. The Rose Knight calmly walked to Morrigan's feverishly bleeding body. He put his sword back in its sheath, knelt to her level, and raised her head so she could see his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said dutifully, lifting his other hand, which carried an emerald energy, to her face. "This will hurt you more than I." He tersely released the raw power upon Morrigan's face, swinging her head back violently, forcing her body to follow into the wall.

The ninja, unable to take any more, began to plead for mercy as Petalir approached her. "Please, no more..." Morrigan moaned. "Please stop, Petalir!" But the Rose Knight was not deterred, rather he came even closer. Morrigan would have run, but her body was much too sore to even move, let alone dash, so she closed her eyes and awaited the pain. But pain, to her surprise, did not come, rather a strange feeling that ended the pain. Her golden eyes opened to see Petalir holding his hand aloft over her, casting a powerful recovery spell on her, as well as on his own wound with the other hand. "But...why?"

"I've fulfilled the orders which bound me to fight you. You know me well, Morrigan. I do not kill unless I'm ordered." After he finished the spell, he turned his back to her, "You should go now, and the Dark Knight is probably near death."

She stared at him for a few moments, and took a long breath. "Why don't you come with us and help rescue Lilith?"

Petalir looked back at her, his eyes filled with a great sadness, but it was clear that he held back his tears. "You should know why I won't come, Morrigan." A surreal light slowly emerged from Petalir's right hand. The hue changed from white to pink then red. Petalir looked squarely at Morrigan, with a longing in his voice and a deep sadness showing in his eyes, Petalir said simply, "Goodbye... For now." Then in a sublime display, crimson petals began to swirl out of Petalir's hand in the form of a swirling vortex. The petals path changed and turned upon Petalir. In a few seconds, the petals enclosed him in a firm shell-like casing, and then they wilted and fell away. When all of the petals had fallen to the ground and disappeared, Petalir had also.

* * *

Dante rushed down the spiraling steps that led to the dungeon, gripping his sword firmly. He sensed a great power awaiting him below, and as he reached the last step, he noticed a man in a blue suit before him.

"Son of Sparda..." He spoke, his lips curling into a sneer that grew more evil and pronounced by the second. "Finally, I get to meet you. The slayer of devils and destroyer of evil, or so they say. It's so good to see you." Mundan unbuttoned his aqua-colored jacket and tossed it aside, saying without words his desire to fight. "I've never had a doubt that you had come. Ever since the first of my demon soldiers was killed, I knew you had arrived. Tragically, I am now the last obstacle standing between you and success," he said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever! Hey, are you gonna fight or what?" Dante readied his sword, "Bring it on, you poser. I'm gonna open up many cans of whoopass just for you before I'm through!"

"Hopeless..." Was all Dante heard from his opponent, before Mundan's knee struck the demon slayer's rib cage and Mundan's elbow connected with the back of his head. Using his levitation powers, Mundan kicked his other leg up and struck Dante's back bone, sending the devil hunter soaring into the stone wall, shattering it. Mundan chuckled, the scar in the middle of his forehead no longer a scar, but a demonic eye. "Dark Knight, I know you are in immense pain and if you aren't, then you must be dead." His face twisted. "How could a pathetic half-breed like you have defeated my father?" He paused, then said, "I guess that's it then... I just sort of send my enemies crashing into walls, or flying off of some monstrous building. That's what it amounts to I guess. All of them. They just go and throw themselves down in front of me. A shamish pity," Mundan said morosely. He turned his back to the half demon under the pile of rubble. He was about to head up to kill the other intruder, but stopped with sudden fear when he heard, "Don't worry, I'm not dead."

He peered over his shoulder to the pile of stone and saw the devil hunter already out of his predicament with only minor scratches and bruises, and a smile as if he had enjoyed the assault. Dante pulled his dragon-hilted weapon from the rubble and sheathed it across his back. Shouting a battle cry and charging Mundan again. The three-eyed demon awaited Dante's assault and at the last moment, Mundan leapt high over the demon slayer's head and hovered behind Dante, as he aimed his index finger towards the half demon. A thin crimson line fired from Mundan's finger at a speed faster than Dante could perceive. The small beam pierced Dante's chest and barely missed his heart. It arced around the devil hunter and returned to its owner's hand.

Dante cringed at the sharp pain and fell to one knee. Mundan smirked and the power in his hand grew. He opened his palm and hundreds of crimson beams fired towards the demon slayer. As the beams neared Dante, a powerful aura surrounded him. Dark wings sprung from his back; his gauntlets became flesh, melding with his hands; his body formed into that of a full-blooded demon's, and his eyes glowed a bloody red. Dante raised his claw and the many beams were sucked into it like dust into a vacuum. Then, by tightening his grip, Dante vanquished the attack. He rose to his feet and glared up to Mundan, who had never seen such powers in a half breed before. Fear was in his eyes. The Dark Knight aimed both his claws to the three eyed demon as crimson power formed in his palms. He unleashed his onslaut on the three-eyed demon, holding nothing back. The receiving hand attempted to back the attack, seeing no way to avoid it. Barely did the demon survive, but his hands burned intensely.

Mundan glared at Dante, who remained in his devil form and glared right back. The demon brought his hands around his third eye and began chanting in an ancient language. As his spell grew, magic runes glowed before him until they formed a circle. This attack was familiar to the devil hunter for he had seen it used on another in earlier times. From the circle of runes, a white beam was unleashed and pierced through Dante's demon armor. Dante stood there wide-eyed for several moments before the immense pain forced him to his knees. The demonic armor donned upon him faded into nothing and he was left in his crimson coat and black clothing. "Painful, isn't it?" Dante glared up to the demon speaking, "I wouldn't be surprised if you died now. Few have received a direct strike from that attack and lived." Mundan slowly advanced to the hunter, grinning evilly. He took Dante up by the collar and his middle eye began glowing again. Just before Mundan released the lethal attack on Dante's face, the hunter acted quick and fired a bullet at the eye, causing something like a backfire. Mundan released Dante and covered his eye, crying out curses at the demon slayer.

The white haired half demon stared at his guns and praised them, "Damn, I love these guns!" How many times these guns had saved him was uncountable. They were lucky and that's all Dante had to know about them. He changed his attention back to Mundan, and before the demon could forget the pain and lashed out at Dante, the devil hunter had already aimed both Ebony and Ivory to Mundan's face. "Which goes first? Your left eye, the right, or both?"

"Damn you, Son of Sparda! How could a half human like you defeat me? It's impossible!"

"Correction, it's unlikely, but not impossible." Dante said, grinning. "But I'll do anything to stop you hell spawned bastards!"

"Then why are you helping them too?"

Dante stared at Mundan confused, "What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you this. The one that you are saving is actually what you despise! She is a half-breed, but not half human! She is of the succubus kind along with the vampire race! It is difficult to believe that a vampire and a succubus fell in love, but then again so is the fact that a human and a demon did the same!"

"Shut up!" Dante barked at the demon, "It's my job to kill you evil low-life sons of bitches, not the ones you torture!"

"Are you sure? If she dies, then all your problems die with her. She'll bring forth an era of destruction and chaos if kept alive. You're only making your troubles worse!" Mundan cackled, his heart as dark as a black hole, with no light to be found.

"Don't you ever shut up?" The hunter pulled the triggers of both handguns, striking the devil in the forehead. The evil laugh ceased to be and the demon grew silent as he fell over and lay motionless.

* * *

Gemakai-Damn, I took a long time, eh? Fortunately, I have two reasons to back me up. One is that this was a hard chapter and possibly one of my worst.

Astar-The other reason was that he was too busy sitting on his ass, playing Devil May Cry 2.

Gemakai-(Glares at his assistant) Oh well. Now, tell me, my fans, what you thought of this chappy and maybe give some ideas on what may happen. Don't worry you'll be given credit...probably. Now, it is my intention to sit down and play video games for several hours.


	5. Reunion

Scars  
  
Note: (Ominous music begins to play) After long last, the black wind begins to howl. (Gemakai comes out of the ground, with his eyes rolled back) I have returned with magnificent knowledge. Such as Ring Wraiths with knives. POINTY KNIVES that burn with the flames of 1000 evils! (Shows a rusted dagger) BEHOLD!  
  
Kora: Gemakai! What are you doing?  
  
Gemakai: Um.nothing.  
  
Kora: You're trying to act cool again, aren't you?  
  
Astar: (Bats Gemakai's head with staff) And I'm afraid you failed at that.  
  
Gemakai: ;_; you guys never give me a chance.  
  
Kora: Just hurry up so we can watch the trailer to Kingdom Hearts 2 again.  
  
Gemakai: Fine, sorry for being so late guys, I've had writer's block like you wouldn't believe, but I'm back and with new knowledge as kni-  
  
Astar: (thwaps Gem's head again) No!  
  
Gemakai: @_@ oro.all right.  
  
Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I STILL don't own DMC  
  
---  
  
Chapter V: Reunion  
  
The prisoner sat with a silent cry for help, staring intently at the dagger in her hand. Many times she had brought it to her wrists, but she could not end her misery. Her eyes were red, eager to cry, as she gazed at the knife's sharp edge. Suddenly, the cage rattled and she hid her face behind her knees, shuddering in fear. The rusted bars creaked open and a footstep echoed through her head. It was followed by another step, then another.  
  
She couldn't take the fear and cried out, "Please don't hurt me anymore!"  
  
"Hurt you? What are you talking about?"  
  
That voice, she thought, it's different. She looked up and saw a pale man in a red coat, clutching his chest. Although she saw blood seeping from his gloved hand, the prisoner noticed the man was grinning. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
"Me?" He let out a short laugh, "I'm the guy who was dragged out here to save your butt. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy." He stumbled over to the prisoner and stared down at her, his blue eyes seemed cold at first but the prisoner could see a warm flame behind them.  
  
"You're not human.are you?"  
  
"Not exactly. But that's the least of your worries right now. Come on, let's get you out of here." He extended his hand with that calm grin on his face.  
  
"But.you're hurt"  
  
"This? It's just a scratch, I've had worse." The prisoner stared at him for a while longer before the man spoke again, "Hey what's that?"  
  
The girl followed his gaze to find the dagger still in her hand. She sighed and tossed it aside "Nothing. Nothing at all." She then took hold of the man's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Who are you? I mean, what's your name?"  
  
The man took her outside the dungeon cell before answering confidently, "It's Dante, Dante Sparda." Then he led her down a dimly lit passage to a spiraling staircase. She felt herself take one step at a time, much more slowly than when she was pushed and yanked down into her cell. Halfway up the stairs, she bumped into Dante's back. She looked up and saw him talking to a blonde haired woman in a red ninja gi. She was familiar, who.that's it! "Sister? Sister!"  
  
The woman averted her gaze from Dante to the girl and smiled brightly. "Hey sis!" The girl hurried passed Dante and held the female ninja tightly, sobbing invisible tears. "There, there, it's okay." The ninja said softly. She looked up to Dante "Thanks for saving her."  
  
"Meh, no biggie, but damn my chest hurts!" He took in a deep breath, "I think I should at least get about $100 for this!"  
  
"So little? I thought you would ask for more."  
  
"Remember I said I would come for kicks and if that three eyed guy hadn't shot me in the chest, it'd be free. Now come on, pay up!"  
  
The ninja laughed nervously, "Well, actually, I need to ask you another thing." The prisoner saw Dante raise his brow, "We now need a place to stay, but not just any place."  
  
"What do you mean, Morrigan?" The prisoner's savior answered irritated.  
  
Morrigan released another nervous giggle, "I mean like, perhaps we could stay at your pla-"  
  
"No! No way! I did my job! I want my money now and that's final!"  
  
Morrigan frowned, "Aw come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Pretty please?  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again. There's no way I'm letting you stay at my place."  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe you convinced me to let you stay at my place." Dante muttered as he led the two women inside his shop, the neon D in Devil above was flickering.  
  
"We're going to stay here?" The younger of the two asked, wrapping Dante's coat, which he had lended to her, tighter. "What about home with the rest of the clan?"  
  
Morrigan glanced down to her sister and noted, "As of the moment I decided to rescue you, I was no longer welcome in the clan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The ninja didn't answer at first, she just led the half breed into the musty old shop, "Just trust me when I say you're safer here."  
  
"Well, that answers one of my questions." The devil hunter said as he propped his feet on his desk. "Now I got a few others. Such as, what your name, little girl?"  
  
The younger woman looked around for a moment before asking in return, "Me? My name's Lilith."  
  
"Lilith, eh? Okay, second question, what did those guys want with you? By the looks of you, they must've tortured you pretty badly." He noted, seeing bruises and cuts all over the girl. It was then, he actually got a good look at her. Her black hair was short, dirty looking and messy, probably from being thrown to and fro. Her face was good looking as it was but it would've been prettier if it didn't have those bruises all over it. She had some muscle on her skinny arms, seeing her carry his heavy coat, filled with ammo for weaponry, showed that.  
  
"I-I really don't know, what they wanted. One day they came to our clan and threw me into a truck with several other people. One was a neko demon who constantly trying to claw her way out. There was a human with, but he had a jewel embedded in his forehead, fiddling with a knife, looking between the rest of us. Lastly there was a human male, who stared me for the longest time, while holding a katana that looked like it was cracked at several places.  
  
"We didn't talk any on the trip, just sat and wait. I knew something bad was going to happen from the silence. The only person who made sound was the neko demon with panicking cries. Then suddenly, something happened. The truck shook like it was in a earth quake and the man with the katana stumbled off balance. Then the man with the jewel suddenly jabbed his knife into the the side of the truck and easily cut open a hole and jumped out, the neko demon followed him. I tried to go too, but by that time, the man with the katana had regained his balance and grabbed my arm to stop me from going.  
  
"I struggled to get away, but he easily overpowered me and.the next thing I knew, I was in that dungeon."  
  
Dante nodded as Lilith finished her summary. "I see. Have any idea where those other two people are?"  
  
"Um.not really, why?"  
  
"Well, we found you somewhere around Southern China, where was your clan when those people found you?"  
  
Lilith thought back "Well.we were on the the southern islands of Japan, but how could they take me to China? It was a truck ride all the way there."  
  
Dante shrugged, "I don't know. These are other demons we're dealing with, so I wouldn't be surprised if they used some portal to cross seas." He glanced to Morrigan, who was sitting on the corner of Dante's desk, listening intently. "Hey, Morg!" He shouted to get her attention, "You from the same clan as her? If so, why did you come here and not back to the clan?"  
  
"Um.well." Morrigan looked up to Lilith, seeming a bit concerned then glanced to Dante, "Well.the clan was actually glad that Lilith was gone.for a while, then they found out why those demons took her."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
Dante grinned, "I'll charge you to stay if you don't tell."  
  
Morrigan sneered at the devil hunter, "Oh don't worry, I have good ways to pay." She replied with a giggle.  
  
Dante smirked, "Heh, I'll hold you to that." He took his feet off and stood up as he looked between the two. "So.I would guess that you're tired. I only have one guestroom, so you'll have to share." He lead them into the backroom and pointed them to an old, dusty old English style room with a small bed, some cushioned chairs, and a couch. "It'll be fifty dollars a night, everynight, til you leave." He said as he turned and headed to his room.  
  
---  
  
Gemakai-Oooookay. I know that wasn't as action filled as other chapters, but I typed it up real quick, and I think it's good enough for a chapter.  
  
Kora-(Whips Gemakai) Say you're sorry again!  
  
Gemakai- T___T Gomen Nasai!!! 


	6. The Two Drifters

Scars

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own jack s#-(Sign comes up) We apologize for the very harsh language in a Pg-13 rated story. Those who have put the offensive language in the disclaimer have been sacked.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Two Drifters

It had been three weeks since Morrigan and Lilith (ahem) 'rented' a room in Dante's shop. Morrigan paid in um…suggestive manners, and this allowed them to stay a long time. Lilith contributed by doing several house duties; mainly calling Pizza Hut to get dinner. As for feeding for herself, they just ordered things like sheep from farms…for the blood…she's part vampire, remember?!

But that's not the point, the point is the story and speaking of which…

One day, things were as normal, which wasn't very normal in normal people's eyes around Dante but then again, what was? Anyway, things were normal, Dante's desk was covered with bills, pizza boxes, and his dirty boots, when the phone rang. Dante lifted a newspaper off his face and glared at the blaring phone, before kicking it off the hook and dragging it over with his heel. "Devil May Cry….no, I am not interested in some stupid prize drawing some bum put me in, and I'm tired of you guys calling just before dinner! I demand to speak to you manager at once!"

((One moment, please.)) And a second later, Dante hung up, just as Lilith came in from the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Damn Telemarketers again." The phone blared again and they both gazed at it, Dante's gaze being more vicious than Lilith mainly because this might've been the fifth Telemarketer in the last hour.

It was the fourth ring, Lilith was about to come over and answer herself, but Dante put his hand in front of hers. "But it might be a job."

"Let the answering machine get it…" Time seemed to slow a little as the phone made its seventh ring, then the machine beeped.

((Hey, You've called Devil May Cry. I must be out killing some other demons more important than the ones making your life miserable. But just in case, leave a message after the tone.))

"Um…that sounds friendly."

The Devil Hunter grinned, "Yep, it was like a Kodak moment when I thought up that answering message."

((Mister Dante, I'm disappointed to be unable to catch you. I have a assignment that is related one of your previous jobs; one involving a Succubus named Morrigan and a half breed named Li-)) With a quick jolt, Dante picked up the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Sorry about that sir. I didn't know you had a job for me. What can I do for you?" Lilith stared at Dante, confused about him and simply walked back into the kitchen, leaving the Devil hunter to his business.

((My employer, Mister Lucife would like to meet with you about a job for you.))

"What's the pay?" Dante smiled smugly as if he thought the man on the receiving end could see him.

((I thought you wouldn't mind what the pay was.))

"Times change, so do I. So? What's your offer?"

((I just need you to slay a vicious demon. I've heard of when you defeated practically the entire Underworld Army and killed its lord, saved an entire island civilization from the brink of destruction and when you went on a rescue mission for a halfbreed such as your own. All of which, you took little to nothing as pay. This demon, although not very powerful, may cause much destruction amongst your world. That is why your expertise is needed.))

"You didn't answer my question, what's your offer?" Dante chuckled to himself as the receiving end sighed in frustration. Piss off the man who needs you enough, he thought, and you'll get what you want.

((Very well…$500, how does that sound?))

"Done deal. Where is this?"

((Not far by…))

* * *

"Maaaannnn! Thissucksthissuckthissucks this suuucccks!" The feline-human hybrid cried out loudly as she followed behind the man with a black jacket, pair of jeans and hiking boots, as well a dagger sheathed by his side. "Hey, Gem, how much farther does we have to go? Syra's tired, hungry, and Syra wants to go hooommmee!"

Gem sighed and glared back at the neko "Do you do anything besides bitch all the time? I don't know my way around here, but we've been walking for four weeks now. We should be reaching a town, or a village soon. Once we get there, you can eat, sleep all you want."

Syra sniffled and whined, "But Syra's legs are tired."

"If you want, you can stay here, but I'm not stopping." Gem grunted as he moved onward, then he suddenly stopped, looked up and sniffed. "Wait…you smell that?"

Syra breathed deep, calmed and sniffed too "Yeah…Syra thinks it smells like…the ocean!"

"And where there's ocean, there's fish and fish means food!" The male demon glanced back at Syra, smirking "...I think I will take a break afterall!"

Syra jumped for joy, "Yatta! Fishy-fishy for Syra and Gem! Onward to tastiness!" And with that, the neko hurried off in the direction of where she thought the smell was. Gem shrugged and attempted to follow close behind. You see, if you know Nekos, you know that you shouldn't doubt their sense of smell.

They reached the beach within minutes, it was covered with hot white sand, palm trees along the side and a vast big blue before them. Syra's eyes were wide with wonder, drooling a little from what fish she may find. "It's so…beautiful…" She licked the drool from her chin and giggled, "Last one in, is a dirty Gem!" and she raced to the waters, jumped, and threw aside her brown cape and short white dress, which was all she wore, and dived into the water. "Ahhh…it's cold…feels good!" She smiled and waved at Gem "Come on in the water's great!" Gem didn't respond at first, mainly because he still had the image of a naked Syra in his mind and that caused a nose-bleed. However, he came out of his trance and shook his head, "Uh…no, that's okay…I uh…I think I'll find us some drinking water, while you find the food, okay?"

"Kay-kay!" And the neko swam off to hunt.

* * *

The devil hunter glanced around the old, run down bar, the chairs stacked on the tables with a coat of dust. His blue eyes scanned the bar for some being, man or demon. He had his trusty pistols were ready at his side as he searched. He gulped silently as he reached the bar counter and slowly looked over it. The information given to him, made him slightly nervous; this demon could not be seen until it striked, and even when seen, it was fast and strong. All Dante really needed to find it and keep it in sight. He bent over, lifting Ivory by his face and gazed under the bar counter…

There was nothing but old wines, and many glasses, both broken and not. Dante sighed, guess he wasn't there, straitened his back, and there he was, a skinny imp-like creature hanging from the ceiling, grinning a crooked smile of fangs. "Allo." He said, that damn smile freaking the crap out of Dante. "What chu doin' ere? No one comes ere anymore."

"You're the demon, I was sent to kill?"

"Demon?!" The creature laughed wickedly "No! I'm no' a demon! Jus' a' ugly man that no 'un likes." He dropped from the ceiling, turned and landed on his feet with a type of…bizarre freaky grace. "I o'n this ere little bar. You're the first in the longest o' times! 'Ow about a drink, on the 'ouse?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Some guy called my shop and told me to come here, saying a demon was here."

"Oh, a demon, eh? You mean that one behind you?" With a quick jolt, Dante turned and aimed Ivory behind him, nothing was there. The giant imp-man laughed again, "Haha! I love doing t'at to me customers! Hahaha!"

Dante growled and turned Ivory at the annoying creature, "Okay, seriously! Are you the demon? You don't even seem like $500 dollars worth!"

"No, I'm serious. And watch where yer aimin' t'at thing! Could poke an eye out, you could?" Dante grunted and pressed the barrel against the imp-man's head.

"You're getting to the point where even if you weren't the demon, I'd just go ahead and kill you anyway."

With a chuckle, the creature just grabbed the gun and pulled it aside, "Nah-uh-uh! I know you now! Yer that Dante fella' that Tali's waitin' fer! He's in the back."

"Tali?" Dante looked up to the door to the back, then glared back at the imp-man who was still smiling like a jackass to Dante. He began stepping slowly towards the door, keeping Ivory aimed in the imp's general direction, until he passed through the door. After passing through the door, Dante holstered his weapon and looked at the man in the back room. He had black hair, emerald eyes, a white collared shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"Mister Sparda, we meet again." He gestured a seat, "Please sit down."

Dante recognized that voice strait off, "You're the guy who called me. I thought you said, there was a demon here."

"Oh yes, about that, I lied. However there is a demon, I want you to find. There are two actually, a feline-like demon and a jewel demon."

Dante raised a brow, "Okay…I think I know what this feline demon may look like, but what's a jewel demon?"

"They're a powerful type of demon, but not mindless and furthermore, they're a rarity. Most of the time, people, humans and demons alike, can't tell if they are demons, and most demons regret their ignorance."

"Uh-huh…and you don't want me to kill him?"

"Yes, I want quite the opposite. I want you to gain his trust and as for the cat demon, I would like for her to be returned to her tribe. You'll need both of their support for the war."

"Wait, what war?"

"Yes, a war is coming and with it will be an army far greater than even that of Mundus's. I am here to ensure that your world survives the demonic assault…"

"…By enlisting demons to fight for it?"

"Well…they aren't so much as demons as they are um…'special' humans. Sort of like George out there." Tali waved his hand to the door next to Dante.

The hunter's gaze followed, "George? You mean that creepy little munchkin out there?"

"Um, yes, that's the one," the man looked at Dante awkwardly, "Do you always treat strangers like that?"

The Devil Hunter shook his finger, "No! The question is, does he piss off everyone who comes in like that?"

The man chuckled, "I see. Your powers are great, but your temper is short." He laughed some more and rose to his feet, "Well, that's all the information, I've scheduled a flight for you and two companions if you wish to accept this mission."

Putting a hand to his chin, smirking, Dante replied, "Yeah, I'll do it…"

"Good, then your flight is in-"

"For double what you offered." The Demon Slayer grinned, "AND… all expenses paid!" A small vein appeared on Tali's forehead, trying to keep a strait face on, although Dante was really ticking him off.

"…what say we discuss your pay after you do your job." Tali took out a envelope and set it on the table, "Your tickets are in here, good evening, Mister Sparda."

* * *

Gemakai: Yet, another filler chapter. Sorry again for the delay, I'm working on other projects right now, and my gaming life isn't helping much.

Astar: Don't worry. Hopefully, your story still has it.

Gemakai: Only one way to find out! Review you peeps! Review and tell mes if you likes it!


	7. Duel on the Coast

Scars

* * *

Gemakai: (Takes a looonnngg drag on some random cig)

Astar: Since when do you smoke?

Gemakai: (Drunkily) Since your mom! OHHH!

Kora: …that was uncalled for. Shouldn't you, like, write something for How about that Scars thing?

Gemakai: (Still drunk) What you say about my mother? I'll kill yo…(passes out)

Astar: Well, I guess I'll start it up for him.

Kora: And I'll do the disclaimer! (Ahem) Devil May Cry is not a part of anything that Gemakai owns. All he owns now, is a computer, fantasy cigarettes, fantasy alcohol, and his pride.

Gemakai: (Pants fall for no reason)

Kora: Well…forget the pride part.

* * *

Chapter VII: Duel on the Coast

Ah, The outdoors. It was calm, peaceful, birds flying above while they bombarded unknowing travelers with dookies. Oh, how Dante just hated it, especially after the tenth dropping hit his coat. He just got it dry cleaned! How could they be hitting a moving target like him, he wondered. He just made a low growl and sulked in the middle of the back seat. Morrigan and Lilith were there too and for some reason, the birds didn't even seem to notice them and they were as clean as a whistle.

"Hey, hombre! How much farther til we're there?" Dante shouted to their guide and driver, who shouted like a crazy Chinese person would in Chinese. "Um, yeah, yeah, Baka Ne to you too!" And Dante shrugged.

Lilith looked up at Dante from under her hood, careful to not get any sun on her skin. "Um…mister Dante? Did the man who hired you give you anything specific about the demons we're looking for?"

"Pfft!" He replied arrogantly, "Not much. As far as I know, we only know where they were last seen, what they are, and nothing but jack from there!" Lilith didn't ask anymore questions after that, a little fearful of the Demon slayer, but only a little.

Despite the constant bumping and random Chinese cursing from their driver, the ride into China's wilderness went pretty smoothly. Finally, they stopped along the side of the dirt road and the three hopped out. Dante turned to their driver and said slowly, "Stay…here…okay? Just stay here!"

The driver nodded, saying something quick in chinese, and then immediately drove off.

"Hey! HEY! God damn…"

"Well, might as well look for them." Morrigan suggested as she stepped into the forest, followed by Lilith and lastly, Dante.

The trekked through the forest went not too different than the ride in the jeep. A few bumps and turns, tangles here and there, and somehow, ISOMEHOW/I those birds were able to land their droppings atop Dante. "DYAH!" He drew Ebony and Ivory and begin shooting the sky. "Take that, you crap blimps!" He cursed as most of the birds flew off, while others dropped around the Devil Hunter. Several dozen bullets and a calming sigh later, Dante had returned back to his collected self, followed by a startled Morrigan and Lilith.

"So, Lilith. Does any of this place seem familiar?"

"Wha-Huh?"

"The description of the two we're after, they seem to fit your own descriptions of the two other people who were prisoners with you."

"Well, it was just a steel truck with no windows to the outside, so I don't remember anything."

"Oh, right. Nevermind, stupid question."

They continued through the jungle, until Dante stopped and looked around. "What is it?" asked Morrigan. "You find something?"

"Look at the trees."

The kunoichi examined the trees, and saw scratches along one tree, as well as a stab into it and some dried up blood splattered against the base of the trunk. "Was there a battle here?"

"You said one of them used a knife, right Lilith?"

"Um, right." The raven haired girl softly replied.

Dante brushed aside some fallen leaves and passed his hand over some imprints in the ground. "Judging by the foot prints, one of them was bare foot, and the other wore sneakers."

He moved aside some more leaves, "They were attacked by some sort of animal. A cheetah or a tiger of some sort. They were expecting it," He noted, eying no slide in the dirt from the shock. "But the bare foot one went to hide, while the other one stayed behind. The tiger leapt at him and the other one jumped…" he paused as he took several forward and presses a hand to the ground, "Right here, then he jumped back at the tiger and tried to stab him, but missed and ran into the tree.

"The tiger tried to get him while he was distracted." Dante got down on his knees and sniffed the ground around the tree, "It got his back some, but then he pulled his knife free and slashed the tiger's belly as it tried to get it's head. The tiger's blood got on the tree, then it wandered off…" Dante's eyes trailed off from the tree and pointed left of it, "And died right over there." Morrigan and Lilith looked and indeed there was a dead animal, a large white tiger whose lifeless body was already decomposing.

"Ugh! That's grosser than gross!" Morrigan winced in disgust as she stared at it.

"Then the knife user and the barefoot one met up again and headed," He aimed southward, "In that direction." He rose up and stretched a bit, "C'mon, let's go. This battle is only about two days old, so we shouldn't be too far off."

* * *

The taste of cooked snake was actually quite savoring to Gem's surprise. Gem was quite impressed about Syra's knowledge in survival and even began to take after her in such an environment.

Since they decided to make camp on the beach, they've mostly only had fish from the sea. Long story short, they made a small shelter, had fresh water from a nearby river, Gem eventually got tired of the taste of fish and decided to hunt for other food in the jungle, which brought us to this point. It was a dark night, lit by only glimmering stars and the fire made by Gem.

He sunk his teeth into the scaly skin of snake, only to spit it out so he could get to the meat. It was about five bites later that Gem noticed Syra standing on the opposite side of the fire, wearing her damp white dress. She must've just gone swimming. Gem held up his dinner to her.

"Want some?"

"No thankies." She answered with a smile.

"Don't like snakes? They're actually not too bad." He took another bite, "Sort of taste like chicken."

"It's not that. Syra ate while she was swimming."

Gem blinked at his companion, bewildered, "You eat your fish raw?"

"Yep-yep! It's actually pretty good, if Gemy knows what's poisonous and what's not."

"Heh, I guess with your survival skills, it's easy to tell, huh?" He bite off another layer of scales and spat it to the side, "Raw fish, hmm? I think you'd like Sushi. It's practically the same thing." Then he munched back into the snake meat.

The neko smiled, came around the fire and nestled next to her friend. "Where is Gemy from? Gemy and Syra have only been together for a month and Syra only knows Gemy's name."

"Where I'm from? Well, uh…" He tried to find some more meat on his meal, but he'd already ate most of it, and tossed the snake aside. "I can't really tell you that."

"Why no?" Syra pouted and looked up at Gem with pleading eyes, but he just looked away.

"I don't like to talk about it. I don't like talking about myself, period. Besides, it's for your own good." Syra was about to ask 'why' to that as well, but before she could open her mouth, Gem asked, "What about you, Syra? Where's your tribe from?"

"Um…Syra's tribe is a nomadic one. They no stay in one place for long, but Syra's tribe is mostly around South Africa."

"Africa? That's a long ways to go." Gem's companion sighed sadly, but Gem just put on a smirk, "Don't worry, though, I'll make sure you get there safe and sound." The farther away, he thought, the better.

* * *

It was late morning when the Devil Hunter and his crew arrived on the coast. Dante stumbled from side to side tiredly, with small bags of sleep under his eyes. "Man, whose idea was it to keep going through the middle of the night?"

"Ano… It was you, Dante-san." Said Lilith, making the Demon Slayer shut his big mouth.

"In anycase, look on the bright side!" Morrigan said cheerfully, "We're at the beach, so we only have two directions to go to find them."

"Or," Dante spoke up, "They've upped and gone already." He shrugged, "But I guess we can get an idea where they've gone."

"Any idea where they've went from here?"

"Hmm…" Dante knelt down and gazed at the sand for several minutes. Morrigan and Lilith looked as well, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Dante finally raised his arm. "They went that a-way." He aimed down the right side of the beach.

Lilith looked amazed under her cloak, "Really? What do you base that on?"

Dante just stood up, raised his chin, and stated proudly, "Absolutely nothing!" Confusion came over Lilith's amazement. "I mean, come on, look at it! The only thing I can determine is that if they have come here, they've come and gone a LONG time ago."

"So how do you know they went that way?"

"Because of the smoke." Dante pointed to the stream of dirty air rise from the distance. "Well, let's go." He began strolling across the beach towards the source, with Morrigan and Lilith soon coming after him.

* * *

In the morning after, Syra was the last to wake up, her small paws rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Mew?" Silence responded as Gem was already up and gone from their small but stable tent. Scampering outside, Syra spotted three cooked fish, standing on sticks in the sand. Gem stood nearby, throwing punches and kicks at air. Small beads of sweat trickled off his fists as he punched.

"So…are you two the guys we're looking for?"

Immediately, Gem and Syra turned toward the new voice. Gem moved in a fighting stance, while Syra hurried behind Gem, frightened of these strangers.

They were a odd looking bunch, one male and two females. One of the women wore a long cloak, which hid her face, and the only way they could tell her gender was through her figure. The other was a blond-haired, green-eyed woman, wearing a skin tight, light red ninja gi and black slippers with small chisels on the end.

However, the single male of the group seemed the most interesting. Wild white hair with roughed-up bangs barely above his ocean blue eyes. He wore a crimson coat with no shirt underneath, showing off his well developed chest and abs, and a black pair of jeans. What intriqued Gem the most, however, was the massive weapon he held over his shoulder. It was a large, dragon-hilted sword nearly as long as the man himself, and it pulsed with electric energy.

"What if we are?" Gem replied with a sly smirk. "And who's asking?"

"The name's Sparda…Dante Sparda."

"Dante, huh? Odd name."

"And you two are?"

"This is Syra," Gem aimed a thumb behind him then he pointed to himself, "And my name's Gem."

"And you say my name's odd."

In response, Gem shot a glare at the devil hunter and jumped at him. He struck at the ground at Dante's feet as a the devil hunter avoided the attack from jumping back. The punch caused the sand to shoot up from the impact, while Gem dug his feet into the sand and propelled himself forward at the demon slayer. He threw another punch, which Dante moved smoothly to the right and countered with a punch of his own.

Gem skidded across the sand, but he didn't fall to the ground. Instead, she smirked and wiped the blood from his chin. "Not bad." And he reassumed his fighting position. "Try this!" He dashed forward and threw a left at Dante, who merely caught it this time. However, just as Dante caught Gem's punch, the jewel demon reached behind him and drew his dirk, slashing it at the demon slayer's head. If it weren't for Dante's godly reflexes, he would've been dead then, but he managed to take only a minor scratch on his cheek.

Just as Dante recovered from the surprise attack, Gem was already attacking again, but Dante expected it this time and block Gem's dagger with Alastor. The look on Gem's face changed from excitement to one of pure astoundment, and he withdrew his attack.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Dante…" replied the hunter, sheathing his weapon over his back.

"Your last name, I meant."

"Sparda."

"Wait…you mean THE Sparda?" Gem's amazement grew rapidly, "The Dark Knight that fell Mundus?"

"Er…yep, that's the one."

Immediately, Gem put away his dagger and got on his knees, "It is an honor, sir Sparda. Forgive my uh…rash assault on you, heheh, can't be too careful in the wilderness, you know. Heheh." Gem was sweating bullets, with a nervous tone in his voice, but Syra seemed completely confused by all this.

"Mya…who is this dum-du-mmph!" Syra's mouthed was quickly silenced by Gem.

"Heheh, please excuse my friend, Mister Sparda. She's uh…a little overreactive some time."

("She's over reactive?" Lilith whispered to Morrigan.

"Takes one to know one I guess." Her sister replied.)

"Um, it's fine. I was jus-"

"So what would the legendary Dark Knight want with us?" Gem interrupted again.

"Er…we were sent to find you both and return the cat girl to her tribe."

Syra shoved away Gem's arm, "REALLY!" She sprang forward and hugged Dante's waist, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" This caused the devil hunter to blush. Maybe Gem was right about her being overreactive.

* * *

Gemakai: That's that. Hope you're enjoying my fic.

Kora: ….That's it? No witty remarks? No bashing yourself from anyone? No dropping of your pants!

Gemakai: Nope! I think I'll give myself a break this time and I'm through with drugs. (Stamps out a joint)

Kora: Well I'm not done with you! RAAWGH! (Lunges at Gem and gnaws his hair)

Gem: HELP! (waves arms in panic) She's eating MY HEAD!

Astar: Um…Well, there you have it, the next Chapter. Please R&R


	8. He's Back

Scars

* * *

Gem: Oo …

Kora: Um…Gemy?

Gem: MAH SHIRT IF ON FIRES! (Throws it on the ground) NOW IT IF ON MAH PANTF! Throws a bottle to the ground and sighs Whew… (Realizes what he threw) DA HOOCH! (Gets down and slurps up the drink only to rise and…)GLAFF IN MAH TEEFH!

Kora: Er…right. (Grins and goes to do the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: ZOMG! d0 n0t pwn t3h DMC 3r!3. LOL n00b.

Kora: …I feel so dirty now.

* * *

Chapter VIII: He's back.

It was a white sanctuary with an eerie aura around it; the same palace where Mundus was defeated years ago. Yet sitting at the other end of the pearly path was another shadowy figure rather than the Zeus-like statue of Mundus.

Suddenly, a flurry of petals rushed up in a quick gust of wind before the shadow and then came together atop the rose held by the man they brought. "Sir? You summoned me?" The Rose Knight spoke softly, kneeling with his rose against his left shoulder.

"It burns Petalir. It burns!" The shadow hissed, holding his forehead tightly, wincing in pain. "It's been over months and it still burns!"

/Serves you right./ Petalir thought/After what you did to that poor girl, this is merely a sample of what you deserve./

A glare came from the shadow, "Be wary about your thoughts, Petalir… or at least know that I can hear them." Needless to say, Petalir was taken aback from this comment. "Fortunately, I still have use for you, so be grateful. Otherwise, you'd be de-arrgh!" The shadow fell from his throne, clutching his head in agony. "Gyaaarrg!"

"…Do you require aid, master?" Petalir asked in a innocent tone, or otherwise known as a sarcastic manner.

"Just…just go and kill them! Kill them both!"

"Both sir?"

"Dante and that whore off spring! Who else?"

Petalir smirked, "Come now, Lord Mundan, you should really calm yourself. You're very lucky that you survive your contact with the demon slayer, let alone are making a rapid recover for one so…" he paused, looking for the right word, "Damaged."

In response, Mundan flung a fiery needle at his subordinate, who quickly deflected the attack away with his impenetrable rose. "Just go…" He mutter coldly and in another wave of rose petals, the Rose Knight vanished.

_How can you let a couple of half breeds get to you, Mundan._

The crippled demon glared at the ceiling, "Shut up, old man. I'm calling the shots here!"

_Such power you contain. Such power misguided. Such power unused to its potential._

"He was a half breed! I thought I could kill him!"

_He is also a Sparda. You shouldn't have taken him lightly._

"I know…it won't happen again…" Mundan clenched his fist, "I swear it…"

* * *

"What! South Africa?" Dante and Morrigan shouted in unison.

"We have to walk all the way there?" The blond ninja continued, "That's like… 300 miles, isn't?"

"Um…more like 3000, one-chan." Lilith corrected.

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" snapped Dante. They had already traveled, what, three days already to find these guys, now they had to travel three **months! **On foot, that was hell, even for a demon and a group of shady figures, including a girl with cat ears isn't exactly what Dante called 'subtle'. "Well…" he muttered, "I guess we should first begin by heading to the town close by."

"Where's that?"

"Pfft! I don't know!" He aimed westward, "Let's just head this way. I'm burning up here." So they did.

Three days and an afternoon later, they finally came across a small village; nothing grand or anything modern. Just a rural town with several huts and farming fields.

"Damn, isn't a pretty sight." Remarked Dante, glancing across the ill-looking villagers. "You guys really wanna stop here?" The others, though not exhausted, panted with fatique. They were tired and the fact that Dante was still willing to go on was a surprise, since he was the same one who bitched about walking through the night.

Gem, with Syra clinging on behind him, shrugged and moved past the demon slayer to a pile of haypile nearby.

"No-no, Sleep is good. Syra wants sleep."

Lilith and Morrigan plopped down beside them, not caring about the the prickliness of the straw. "Dante, let's just catch some beauty sleep." Spoke the older succubus, quickly slipping into a slumber similar to the half breed beside her.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to sleep on hay! Stone floors I can mange, but HAY?" All this ranting and raving did nothing to help the Devil Hunter. "Crap…"

So he just paced around the village til nightfall when all the villagers retreated to their homes and only Dante and company remained outdoors. After the last villager left, Dante caught something out the corner of his eye that he was surprised he hadn't spot before now. A hut, much larger than the ones around it, suddenly appeared out of the shadows, making the Demon Slayer quirk a brow. Flipping out Ivory, Dante went inside.

* * *

It was a bar of some sort, coated with mold and cobwebs in the hidden corners. "Wait…a….tick…" The place looked familiar, too familiar. Right down to the brokens wine bottles and the spiders creeping across the floor, Dante could've sworn he knew this place.

He stepped up to the bar counter and peeked over, only finding more webs and shattered bottles, and held still. "So-ho-ho, ya came back, lad!" Dante quickly turned around, aiming his trusty pistol at the creepy imp man owning the bar, George. "What cha aiming that thing at me far?" He jumped over Dante and landed on the bar counter, grinning that jack-ass grin as always. "Didn't expect ya to get back 'ere, sa quick!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought your bar was back near my shop."

"Was it now?"

"Yes, it was! So what are you doing here now?"

"Business, ma friend! Business!"

"What business? Business of pissing the crap out of people?"

"Nope!" George slapped Dante's head, "Wrong again!" The Devil Hunter quickly brought his pistol up and fired just after the imp man jumped to the rafters.

"Get down here, you faggoty little rat!"

So he did, pulling down a long and large shelf connected to the ceiling with him. Inside were weapons, tons and tons of weapons. Shotguns, Berettas, Desert Eagles, Magnums, Sub machine guns, axes, swords, scythes, throwing knives, everything a demon hunter would want. This shut down up Dante faster than it took for a shotgun shell to to blast through a marionette's fragile frame.

"Holy monkey poop on a stick!"

Well, except for that last bit.

"Where do you get all these, you creepy old man?"

"Oh here and dere. This is ma business. Guns and Arms! So what cha buyin'?"

Immediately, this annoying imp of a man went from the bottom of Dante's friend list to somewhere near the top. Trish now occupied the bottom slot.

* * *

It took one quick gust to rouse the young halfbreed from her sleep. One quick gust and up she went, keeping herself up with one hand, while holding her sweat covered forehead with the other.

_Well, well, look who's up._

"It's…you."

_Yes, me._ Suddenly Lilith choked as something gripped her heart. _Me, me, me. And now, you're going to do what I say_.

"N…nn…oo…" Lilith manage to whisper in declinement, only to have the grip tighten.

_Now there, you don't want me to kill you, do you? Your blood bounds you to me and I can find you wherever you hide. You are the child of pure darkness, I'd be doing the world a favor by killing you._

"St…stooo…stop…"

_I'm certain you're tired of live stock blood, it must be very…disgusting for you. Humans taste so much better…_ Lilith shook her head quickly, clutching at her chest _No? Fine then._ She felt her head turning on its own toward Morrigan. _Feed on her, instead.

* * *

_

Gemakai: Haha! The plot thickens.

Kora: (Reading over the last part) You're a horrible monster and you're going to hell!

Gemakai: Sticks and stones, my little Kora. Sticks anNotices his pants are on fire AHHH! MAH PANTF!

Astar: (Chuckles) Well, that's it for this short chapter. So review now or I'll set your pants on fire like I did to Gemy her...

Gemakai: GLAFF IN MAH TEEFH (Flails arms around)


	9. Nobody

Scars

Disclaimer: Own DMC, I do not. Sue me, you cannot. Me no talk like Yoda…do I? –copyright Lucasarts, 1978

* * *

IX: Nobody

They all looked pawns from this height. Perhaps if he wanted to, he could've play God with his prey before killing them off. However, he didn't want to; he wanted to give them a merciful wrath, but eyes watching him would not allow it.

Wait, what was that just now? One of them was moving… Lilith? Yes, it looked enough like her, but where…? She loomed over the woman beside her, Morrigan, but what was she thinking?

Suddenly, a faint hissing noise filled the man's ears as Lilith's fangs grew. _Not good._ And he flipped out a rose and fired it toward the group. _Wake up, Morrigan. Wake up_!

* * *

"OW! SONUVA!" Gem cried, shooting up as something sharp pierced his leg! "What the crap just…?" His sentence was left incomplete as a figure, Lilith's figure, sprang away from them and took off.

"Wha-wha…?" Syra blinked oddly, awake as well along with Morrigan. "What just happened?"

"Lil!" Morrigan hurried to her feet and ran after her sister. "Lil! Wait!" Yet despite the kunoichi's speed, the halfbreed's was even faster. She took off out of the village and into the dark forest, ignoring the scraps from the tree branches and bruises she received from tripping. Only getting away was in her mind at that point and before she knew it, Lilith was far gone into the shadows, with no one to find her, but that taunting voice in her head.

"Dammit." Morrigan slowed to a halt in the forest as Lilith faded from sight. It was just like before when…

"Hey! Devil-Nin!" Gem shouted as he and Syra caught up to her. "What just happened!" He asked again, yanking the rose sunk deep into his left leg and threw it into the ground.

"It couldn't be…" The ninja whispered atrociously, moments before a bizarre echoing laughter surrounded them. Morrigan and Gem drew their weapons immediately while Syra hid behind her protector. As the laughter grew, three figures crawled from the forests. They were oddities, even among the ranks of monsters, with their four arms and legs, bent backs, and their heads twisted around with pointed noses and empty holes for eyes. They grinned and laughed wickedly as they crept closer and closer to the others.

The horrifying sound they made in their laughter sent shivers down all their spines. Even Dante would've been shaking in his boots with such a laughter surrounding him. "Wha-what are the creepy things!" Syra cried out, the most frightened of them all.

"N-NoB-bodies." Morrigan shuddered her answer. "Undead that were so neglected in life that they become insane in death." She gulped and brought her kodachi in front. "We're in for a rough battle."

One Nobody from the side screeched it's wicked cackle just before jumping at Morrigan, who ducked below and slashed her kodachi through it's thick, leathery skin just as Gem took Syra and rolled to the side. It landed, laughed, and turned around for another pounce, just as another Nobody readied it's own leap. As they jumped, the kunoichi flipped out two kunais and did a quick 360, throwing her shurikens at their faces and knocking them back, only to see them leap back to feet and taunted the ninja by dancing on their's hind legs.

While fought the other two, the other Nobody leapt at Gem. The Jewel Demon pushed away Syra, as the creature stopped in midair and slapped him into the ground, landing right beside him afterwards. A jolt of pain rocked the Jewel Demon's body as he hit the dirt, and the kick of dirt in his face as the Nobody jumped up again didn't raise his spirits. He rolled away, just before the monster could pounce him, and stabbed his dagger into it the moment it came back down. A grin came across his face as his blade cut through the creature's skin like a hot knife through butter. Yet his confidence quickly faded as the Nobody just laughed and struck him into a tree, cracking it.

The two Nobodies fighting Morrigan sneered devilishly, reaching for masks across tied to their backs and put them on. "Oh no!" Morrigan pulled out another pair of Kunais and threw them at the undead psychos' masks, hoping to disrupt their plans. However, it was too late. The most the Kunais did was scratch their masks. The Nobodies began growing, both in size and in extra limbs. Now they were giant Somebodies, so to say, with giant horns growing all over their bodies and another pair of arms springing from their backs.

Gem on the other hand was approached by the insane demon, a hungry and vicious look wrinkled on it's face. _Damn…get up, Gem_. He yelled at himself, still aching against the cracked tree. _You've got to get up_. But his hopes were in vain as the Nobody's mouth stretch wide open, ready to devour the Jewel Demon. Then suddenly, a powerful kick pushed the psychopathic demon into another oak tree. Imagine Gem's surprise when he saw Syra facing the Nobody, looking as though someone dumped cold water over her in her sleep.

"Gem-Gem okay?" She asked, facing the rising monster.

Yet it wasn't just her strength aloned that shocked the warrior. "You're um…you're not wearing any panties…" he said with a blush. The sudden impact of the top half of trunk Gem was against exploding was enough to make his comment too stupid at the time, as one of the Somebodies against Morrigan, all cut up and stabbed, rolled to a halt at the base of another tree in front of Gem. It writhed around in agony before curling up and hacking up multiple small explosions of blood and organs as it finally died.

While the first Somebody died, the oter one fighting Morrigan reached across it's back, tearing a giant eye out and threw it toward the Succubus. "Oh no you don't!" She cried, flipping out another kunai and dashed it against the eye as it began to roll toward her. It popped upon contact just the Somebody pounced against Morrigan, letting out a painful cry as it pinned her. It's veiled, horrid face twisted around like a crooked clock, winding up to strike the chimes that marked her death, until…

BANG!

A spray of bullets flung the Somebody off and against a tree. "Did you have to start the party without me?" a cocky smart-alek voice remarked as a man stepped into the opening. His white rough hair reached down his neck, his blue eyes glimmered red every few seconds, and his crimson coat wavered in the night breeze. He had confident smirk on his face, revealing that he was edgy for a fight.

"Dante!"

"Relax, I got this!" Dante flicked the sawed shotgun in his hand, cocking it, and reaimed it at the Somebody, who had readied itself back to it's feet. It scampered viciously at the devil hunter and lifted its claw to strike down the demon slayer. At least it would've, if Dante hadn't pulled back his gun hand, infusing it with the scorching flames from his gauntlet, and struck the Somebody in the gut. While the Somebody was paralyzed with pain, Dante pulled the trigger of the shotgun buried in its belly, sending the monster's organs out of it's body, and followed it up with a quick kick as it exploded into death.

As Dante killed off the second creature, Gem and Syra readapted their battle stance, standing side by side toward the beaten down Nobody. Gem held his dagger firmly in both hands by his waist, aiming it toward his opponent, while Syra stood hunched over with her hands and feet spread like a lion's claw, her tail waving back and forth. The neko struck first, dashing at it at godly speed and striking it's side as she past it, while Gem followed up with slash across his face and then impaled his dagger atop the monster's head. The skull shattered as Gem yanked back his weapon and quickly jumped back as the Nobody also exploded.

"That's that."

Dante and Morrigan regrouped with the other humanoids, sheathing their weapons in their appropriate places; Dante across his back and Morrigan behind her waist. Gem and Syra looked up and did same with their weapons. "Mya, what-what just happened?" Syra murred.

"Pfft. Hell if I know. I just showed up." Dante remarked, scratching the back of his head. He looked to Morrigan, who looked to be the most solemn to the Demon Slayer. "Why are we out here anyway?"

Morrigan glanced up at Dante, her eyes brimming with sadness. "Lilith ran off."

"Say what?"

"Damn it." She cursed herself. "I couldn't stop her again. This is exactly what happened last time."

"Last time?" Dante cocked a brow and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms. "I think you should probably tell me the full story." He glanced to Gem and Syra. "…Um… Just head back to the Village. Don't run off."

"Yea, yea." Replied Gem. "Now that I know we have quite some enemies against us, I think leaving you guys wouldn't be so great an idea. Let's go, Syra." He began walking back the way they came and the neko scampered after him, leaving Dante to stare down his supposedly ally.

"Where do I begin?" Morrigan whimpered softly.

"From the beginning. It would probably be better to know everything."

Morrigan let out an aggravated and worried sigh, then she nodded. "All right… it was 20 years. 3 years before Lilith was born…"

* * *

Gemakai: And so that ends this chapter.

Kora: Do people even care about this story anymore?

Gemakai: Should be, I mean dang, I've been working my butt off on this.

Astar: No you haven't. You've been playing Jade Empire, World of Warcraft, Guild Wars, Virtua Fighter 4, Guilty Gear XX… (goes on for about 3 hours) …Xenosaga, Devil May Cry 1 **AND** 2, and lastly God of War.

Gemakai: So I love me games, sue me.

Lawyer: (readies papers) That can be arranged.

Astar: (Snaps fingers and the lawyer bursts into flames) Regardless of your laziness, Gem. I'll still be your "assistant".

Kora: Awww…

Gemakai: …What are you? Gay? (turns to audience) Anywho, read and review, my holmes, or I'll send Astar to burn your hou-(notices that his butt's on fire) AHHHHH!

Astar: (Chuckles) Revenge is sweet…


	10. Persuaded

Scars

X: Persuaded

* * *

Disclaimer: (Crickets chirp)

Astar: What the crap? (looks in Gem's room) Gem, what are you…?

Kora: I want it! I want it! I WAANNT IT!

Gemakai: (holding back Controller, playing Devil May Cry 3) No, it's too difficult for a kid like you!

Kora: Come on… pleeeeaasse?

Astar: Um… Gem… Disclaimer?

Gemakai: Huh? …Oh poop on a stick! (Runs out, dropping controller which is caught by Kora)

Kora: (plays) Hehe… …What the crap! I died!

Gemakai: (from hallway) Told you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of it's character. Now leave me alone, I'm playing Devil May Cry…..3!

* * *

The world was a blur and she was an animal. Instinct guided her feet as she rushed through the woods, covering her body with cuts from thorns and branches. Wherever she was going was a mystery, but she was going there at a fast pace. At least she was until an arm shot out from behind a tree and clutched her neck tightly before forcing her to the ground. At that point, Lilith had regained her senses and had control over her actions again. Her first course of action: she froze.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Spoke her attacker, a man. "The little half-breed that I've been searching for." As her assailant lifted her from the ground, Lilith opened her eyes, examining the man. He had slick, black hair, reclining down his neck with a bandage around his head. His eyes glowed crimson as they glared sinisterly at her. The choice of clothing was a dark red version of a priest's attire with little skull-shaped cufflinks made of pearl. By simply looking at his face, Lilith became filled with terror and squirmed and kicked in his grasp, receiving fierce backhand in response. The halfbreed froze immediately afterward.

"Be still, you wench! Lest you want me to make your death as slow and painful as possible."

"M-Mundan…" she identified her attacker. "Wh-why are you doing this?"

"Filthy Half Breeds such as you shouldn't be allowed to exist." Mundan raised his free hand and flipped out bloody-red blade of demonic energy. "Try not to look at it like as 'killing.' More like… 'Setting you free'."

_Free?_ Lilith wondered at the thought. She would be free? Free from the torment? From the pain of threatening her friends? If that were the case. "All right…" She gave in pathetically, hanging her head low. Mundan pulled back his dagger, the intent to kill evident in his burning eyes.

Suddenly a rose came down and struck the energy blade out of the Demon's hand. Mundan's eyes shifted viciously at his subordinate, who stood atop a tree branch in the dark forest.

"I would not do that if I were you."

"Petalir! What's the meaning of this… betrayal?"

"Betrayal?" The Rose Knight dropped gracefully to the ground, gripping another rose tightly in his right hand. "I merely wish to speak with Lilith. That was our deal, wasn't it?" They was a moment of silence as Master and Servant stared down eachother, while Prisoner looked between the two. Finally, Mundan dropped Lilith and turned away.

"Hmph, very well, do as you please."

"My sincerest thanks, Master." Petalir turned toward Lilith, who was grasping at her throat while gasping for air. "…How long has it been since we last met?"

"Petalir? …You?"

"Yes… 'me.' But that's of no concern to you now, is it?" He held out his hand. "Come on, let me help you up." His offer was answered with a quick slash from a knife Lilith received at Dante's shop, giving the Rose Knight a small cut in the palm of his hand.

"You… you betrayed…" Lilith's face teetered on the edge between complete misery and intense rage. "How c-could you… !"

Petalir's emotionless stare gazed at the halfbreed as he raised his right hand and formed his katana. "If you wish… you may take out your anger on me. A feat such as defeating me won't be very difficult at all for one like you."

Taking the offer to heart, Lilith drew another knife in her other hand and lunged at the Rose Knight, slashing at the side of his gut. He simply drifted to the side to avoid the blade, following up quickly by kneeing her stomach and then grabbing her neck, shoving her back to the ground. A low yelp rose from Lilith's lips as she curled her legs and kicked at Petalir's own stomach, forcing the Knight to release his grip and jump back. Immediately Lilith rolled forward, slashing at Petalir's arm as she flipped to the ground and regained her footing. Lilith nearly fell back down as Petalir's katana clinked against her dagger, followed up by a low sweep, tripping her. As she hit the ground again, Lilith rolled to the side, barely escaping a quick downward slash with a cut on her cheek. She hurried to her feet again, blocking another attack from the Knight with one knife and thrusting the other cleanly into his shoulder. A wave of pain came over Petalir's face and clutched Lilith's attacking wrist.

"Morrigan had taught you well." And then, he slid his sword through her chest. "But clearly not enough."

Pain was ridden throughout her face as blood coughed up her throat. The only thing more painful was when Petalir withdrew his blade from it's bloody sheathe, and Lilith fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Very good." Mundan clapped his hands. "You certainly know how to kill someone with flair."

A high /_shling_/ echoed throughout the forest as Petalir sheathed his weapon, giving an empty stare at his defeated opponent. "She's not dead."

"What are you waiting for then? Kill her!"

"She managed to hurt me." Petalir indicated the cut on both his left hand, right arm and shoulder. "And as you know, she has much untapped power." His dull, green eyes glanced over to his superior. "Wouldn't you like that power at your disposal?" No sooner than Mundan slowly and silently agreed did Petalir turn back towards Lilith and hold out his hand again.

"N-no! Stay away!" Lilith scampered away, clutching at her chest as the Rose Knight approached her. "Please stay back!" Yet her cries were in vain as Petalir soon loomed over her with his dead eyes staring down at her. She shut her eyes tightly awaiting the fatal strike that would end her existence, but instead of pain she felt relief as her heart mended itself together and her wounds closed. As she opened her eyes, Petalir was kneeled before her, holding a green light to her heart.

"How long has it been since I last tended to your bruises? Such a long time ago."

"Petalir… why are you… doing this for me?"

"Why?" He glanced back at Mundan, who had begun his descent back to his underworld kingdom. "I suppose it's because I… care for your well-being. So many years you've suffered your own being and you don't even know."

"Know what?"

"That you are one of the small handful who contain a powerful devil inside of them and what's even rarer is that you have the strengths of two of the most feared devils of all. I give you an offer to control it."

Could that have been the voice speaking to her throughout her life? How she would love to take control of her life. No longer would she have any black outs and awaken to find pointing fingers and accusations at her. No more threatening her friends and family. Such was a dream that was out of her grasp for so long. "I… I'll do it."

Petalir smiled and offered his hand again. "Good. Now come, we have much training to do."

Lilith looked at Petalir's hand, to the sky, to the ground, and then back to Petalir's hand…

…And then she took hold of it.

* * *

It was 20 years ago, Morrigan explained, in an alleyway of some European town when she met Darius, a renegade vampire chased out of his clan because of his sympathy for humans. On his skin, he looked to be just as ferocious as any other vampire that Morrigan had encountered and slayed, yet he had a gentle side that lead to Morrigan falling in love with him and eventually convince her clan to accepting him, though reluctantly. Only the head of the clan, Matyra, would never truly accept him.

Regardless of Matyra's say, within two years, Darius had practically become a long lost brother to the Succubi and was respected highly due to Morrigan's praises of him. The reason this had become so efficient was because of Morrigan's own high status in her clan. If Matyra was considered to be the queen of the clan, then Morrigan would've been it's princess. Though complete authority wasn't in her power, she had enough influence to persuade her sisters.

Anyway, after two years, Darius and Morrigan had a daughter, one in which Vampire blood and Succubus blood mingled in her veins. This child was looked down upon in the clan and was would end up facing many hardships because of her blood. This was Lilith.

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold on a tick." Dante interrupted. "I thought you two were sisters. …If you're mother and daughter then… why does she think…?"

"She doesn't know. When she was a baby, we had to send her out of the clan. Having a vampire in a succubus clan is sacrilege enough. To have a offspring of both bloods is strictly forbidden. It wasn't until she was 10 when she was allowed to come back. By then, my face had become a distant memory for her. I offered to be her sister, since no other in my clan would care for her."

"Hold it. So how did she live?"

"We left her with a priest that was gracious enough to take care of her. …When he was found out eight years later, he was stripped of his title and Lilith would've been killed if he didn't snuck her out."

"Who was it?"

"His real name was Peter Orchard, but since he was excommunicated, he goes by the name Petalir."

Dante blinked, "Wasn't he that one guy whose ass you kicked back when we got Lil?"

Then Morrigan blinked with a perplexed look on her face. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you win?" Morrigan shook her head. "Oh… well uh…" Dante looked around awkwardly, figuring out how much of an ass he must've look like. "So… what happened to Lil after Petalir was… you know."

"Er… r-right. Anyway, she was forced to wander around the world for two long years until I found her wandering the wastelands of Russia. I took her in, calling her sister and convinced Matyra to allow me to keep her… until three years ago when she…" She paused, covering her lips and bowed her head.

"……Yes?"

"I don't know. She… she wasn't herself and attacked one of our sisters. No one was killed but she had become the black sheep of the clan and was imprisoned because of it. Despite my pleas, Matyra wouldn't hear of releasing her back into the clan. Two years later, Yami appeared and demanded Matyra to hand over Lilith. Needless to say, she was happy to do so."

"Well!" Dante patted his hands together, "Not everyday that I just ask 'what happened' and then someone tells me their life story, but… pfft!" He pocketed his hands and shrugged. "Whatever! So what happened to Lilith?"

"She ran off."

"…That's it? Dang! That's the short answer that I want! So where'd she go?"

It was Morrigan's turn to shrug. "Who knows? Last time she ran off, we had search parties all over Japan that recovered her quickly enough. But we don't have that, now do we?"

"Guess not."

"So what do we do now?"

As Dante turned away, he threw his hands in the air. "Hell if I know. We have no leads for finding her, so the most we can do is just continue on track for Gem and Syra. Come on, let's just go back." Morrigan quietly agreed and they began back to the village. On the way back, Dante ran his left hand through his snow-white hair and stared at the palm of it. Morrigan and Lilith were family, one way or the other, and nothing could really change them. In their lives, they were bound by blood and love. In Dante's left palm was his own reminder of his family, the scar that would never heal under his glove.

"Family, huh?" He murmured to himself, "Vergil… I wonder where we went wrong." And he pocketed his fist again, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Gemakai: (Still playing DMC3, facing Vergil for the 3rd time) C'mon. C'mon. C'moooon! (dies) NOOOOOOOO! (Has a heart attack)

Astar: Honestly, Gem. You can't punish yourself so hard.

Gemakai: What are you talking about? This is what games should be! …Except those damn Fallens! God, they're a pain.

Astar: Maybe it's time you returned the game to block buster. I mean, think of Kora.

Kora: (All zombie like, holding controller) Must…. Beat…. Agni & Rudra…

Astar: No Crying Devils for you, missy. You need something more easy… like Dynasty Warriors 5!

Gemakai: (Corny Smile) Yes! Dynasty Warriors 5 is a really fun game that is both easy and requires some thought, plus the story mode is good.

Astar: …Do you think it was wrong of us to take that bribe from Koei?

Gemakai: I don't know, let me ask my fembot sex slave.

Astar: (Whaps Gem) No! (Whaps) No! (Whaps again) No!

Gemakai: T-T Owwy… seriously folks, Dynasty Warriors 5 is pretty good. But on a completely unrelated note, Review now! I'm Desperate!


End file.
